Nentou Doujin
Summary Nentou Doujin (燃燈道人 Nentō Dōjin?, Ran-Deng Dao-Ren) is a former member of the Juunisen who left Konron 500 years before the beginning of the series during a staged fight with Genshitenson. By leaving the Sennin world, he was able to hunt down Jyoka in secret. Nentou is obsessed with justice. He is one of those people who believe in truth, freedom, liberty, and most importantly justice. When we are first introduced to him (volume 21), he took the spotlight (or limelight) immediately away from Taikoubou, and poor Bouchan felt as if he was being upstaged. Since his appearance, he seems to take charge of everything and Taikoubou has no say in anything (what do you expect, he was the person in charge of the 12 Sennins before Fugen). Nentou is one of the few people who know about the real purpose of the Houshin project, and who knows about Taikoubou's secret. While he is skilled in the use of paopei, his mastery of 'Magic Spells' allows him to fight without any weapons, capable of even stopping a super paopei with his bare hands. He cares very deeply and has a weak spot for his half-sister, Ryuukitsu Koushu, to the point that other characters comment on his devotion (sort of a sister complex). Fujiryu re-used an earlier design he made for the game "The Great Sennin World War" and recolored the character to create Nentou. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Nentou Doujin/Ran-Deng Dao-Ren Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sennin, Juunisen Leader (was in charge of the 12 Sennins before Fugen) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Ki Manipulation (also called Sennin magic, this allows Nentou to heal himself and others, disperse elemental attacks), Capable of breaking through dimensional barriers, Skilled Swordsman Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (is arguably the strongest Sennin of Kongrong barring Taikoubou and Taijou, he can also use the Super Paopei Bankohan which is more than a match for Bunchuu, also capable of killing Jyoka's clones) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be at least comparable to Dakki, faster than chapter 1 Taikoubou who reacted to the Raikouben, caught the Kinben as it struck out at him rather casually) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level via power-scaling Stamina: Very high (can use his Hienken Paopei in conjunction with his Super Paopei with no signs of fatigue) Range: Several kilometers with Bankohan and Hienken Standard Equipment: Hienken, a Paopei sword which can turn flames through his willpower, his destructive range varies likely by Nentou's own power. It unleashes powerful fire attacks, later inherited Genshi Tenson's Super Paopei Bankohan Intelligence: Former leader of the 12 Sennins, knows many things about battles, very skilled warrior Weaknesses: Can lose his calm after a while Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Bankohan:' One of the 7 Super Paopei which enables Nentou to control gravity. A very powerful ability. He can also combine it with his Hienken for extra damage. Nentou can amp the gravity up to 10,000 times and also create a black hole. He also seems to be a better user than Genshi Tenson. '-Hienken:' A Paopei sword which can turn flames through his willpower. '-Spirit Power:' Nentou uses his spirit aura to increase his powers, though it emits so pressure that large masses of land fly from the ground when he activates it, it can also send enemies away. Also shown to be able to break through the barrier which was around the coliseum. '-Healing Spell:' He can heal wounds of others or amp his energy. '-Eichinhou Itsuhou:' Nentou executes a very strong flame attack. Strong enough that was able to inflict damage to Jyoka's soul split clones. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users